


Persuade

by lol_haha_joke



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Sex, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_haha_joke/pseuds/lol_haha_joke
Summary: Ivar sends one of his favourite shield maidens to persuade Heahmund to fight with them. One-shot.





	Persuade

The people who followed Ivar had their reasons why they did. To be a part of the Heathen army was big but to have Ivar’s trust was very difficult. He even had trouble trusting his own brother, Hvitserk, and that just goes to tell how his trust wasn’t easily gained. There was one though who did have his trust, a shield maiden named Inger.

Inger grew up in Kattegat and it wasn’t until she started training that Ivar took notice in her. He admired her quick ability to learn, and was even more pleased when she asked if they could train together. She was intrigued by him, there was no one else like him and that’s what she admired about him most. They were friends; at least that’s what she’d call it. She never slept with him though there was never any attraction there, but if he ever asked for her to join him in bed she wouldn’t hesitate.

She wasn’t the type to settle. Having a family was never on her mind, and that was why she never worried about her virtue and just had some fun with other warriors or shield maidens. Going raiding was one of her desires and would only stop the day she died.

Taking over York was an interesting experience and it was when Ivar showed just how brilliant he was with his battle plans and fighting against the Christians. She felt proud of him, and admired his ability to lead the Great Heathen Army with so many followers. Ubbe disagreed though and left the army to Ivar not wanting any part in it. Hvitserk however stayed with Ivar which did surprise a lot, but no one ever questioned. They all had their reasons to follow Ivar.

After Ivar’s plan to trick the Christians into believing they had left had worked they ended up capturing one of the warriors. She had learned he was Bishop Heahmund, a great warrior and someone Ivar took an interest in, and the same went for her.

She couldn’t help but feel a tug pulling her towards the Christian, an allure and found it hard to not look at him when they sailed back to King Harald Finehair’s kingdom to form an alliance. Heahmund was at a weak point and that was Ivar’s plan. She didn’t think he would kill the bishop, not yet at least, but knew he kept him alive because he was a great fighter, and Ivar admired that in him, despite his Christian belief.

It had been about a week since their arrival and Inger had just finished training as she strolled through the streets looking for Ivar. One of his body guards had just told her that he wanted to speak with her and she didn’t want to keep him waiting. It didn’t take her long to spot both him and Hvitserk together.

“Inger! Come, sit with us.” Ivar proudly announced as he pulled out a stool for her to sit down upon.

“Ivar and Hvitserk tis’ always good to see you both,” she sat down with an upturned smile, “I was told you wanted to speak with me.”

“That is true.” Ivar smirked while he poured her a drink.

She knew he wanted something, a request probably, and felt pretty giddy to know what it was he wanted even before she knew what it was.

“What do you think about the prisoner?” The question was out.

“Well, despite his belief in his false god he’s an interesting man. He fights well I’ll give him that at least.”

“I agree. He’s a true warrior and we both know that is why he’s still alive. I would like for him to fight with me against Lagertha when we take back Kattegat.” His intentions were suspected but a lot of people but never really spoke about it.

“Will he fight with us?” She asked curiously.

“That was what we were just discussing.” Hvitserk spoke up.

“I have spoken to him already and have tried persuading him into fighting with me, but I honestly have no idea. He’s a strong minded man with a heavy devotion to his Christian god.” He drank from his cup and met eyes with her. “Would you be interested in helping?”

“Of course, what is it you want me to do?” No hesitation, that’s what Ivar liked about her.

“I have heard rumours that Heahmund has a reputation with women back in his land. Perhaps all he needs is a woman’s voice and touch to persuade him into agreeing.” She understood what he was implying and didn’t hide her growing grin.

“I’d be happy to help. Is he still in the barn?”

“He’s all yours whenever you are ready.”

“Enjoy your afternoon boys.” Inger drank the remaining of her drink and strolled away swaying hips, both Ivar and Hvitserk’s eyes lingerrf on her as she disappeared into the crowd.

“Have you ever bedded her?” Ivar asked his brother.

“Not yet, but I would like to have a taste of her.” Hvitserk smirked and noticed Ivar still trying to locate her again through the crowd. “What about you, do you want her?”

“I think a lot of people want her.” Ivar wouldn’t admit it to his brother.

In the barn it was dark, the filled with dust, sun rays seeming through the cracks and holes with the bishop kneeling on the wet ground. Inger quietly entered and approached, circling around and grabbing chair to sit down right in front of him. Heahmund’s eye’s slowly gazed up at Inger with no emotion. He looked almost broken and she offered him a warm smile.

Heahmund stared at the woman with curiosity, a hint of awe in his eyes was shown from her beauty of blue eyes and blonde hair, but mostly because of her warrior like figure. He’d never seen anything quite like her before back in his land.

Inger was familiar with his language, thanks to Ivar she was able to learn. Most thought it silly but not her, it was smart.

“Bishop Heahmund, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you face to face. I’m Inger.” She spoke gently holding his stare with her dimple smile lingering for him to see.

He continued to stare with eyes dilated, looking upon the woman sitting in front of him with only introducing her name to him. “Tell me, Inger, why are you here?”

“Would it surprise you if I am here because I want to be?” He didn’t answer, almost like he refused to give her one. “Ivar sent me. We want you to fight with us, against our enemies, your enemies. I’ve seen you fight in battle and I’m impressed, you show how a true warrior should fight and I admire that.”

“I know why you’re here.” He started softly still kneeling in his position. “Ivar sent you to try and influence me to join you. As I’ve told him, I’m not afraid to die what I believe in, and I remain true to my word. Fighting with heathen’s isn’t something I’m tempted to do. Nothing will change that.”

Inger smirked and stood up from her stool, remaining standing in front of him as her hands removed her tunic, belt, shoes, before wiggling out of her trousers, standing there with her naked figure for him to observe. She could tell from his reaction that it had an effect on him.

“Nothing, you say?” She giggled softly stepping closer while picking up a damp piece of torn cloth in her hand.

She gently pushed against his chest forcing his legs to stretch out in front of him and that allowed her to straddle his lap properly. He started shaking and she placed a finger over his lips hushing him softly. “It’s ok.” She cooed him like he was a frightened animal.

Carefully she wiped the cloth over the dried blood on his face and then down to his wrists where the cuffs had cut into his skin. Once she had cleaned enough from him she threw the cloth aside and ran her thumb over his lips. He seemed hesitant, but she was going to change his mind quickly.

“You shouldn’t…”

“Why not? You like what you see, don’t’ you?” She guided his hand up and rested it over her breast while letting out a gentle sigh. Even though he was chained he was still able to move about, which made it easier for him to touch her in ways she pleased.

He shivered the moment he felt her breast. She teased him with her body slowly, rubbing his hand over her the softness and pinching her nipple lightly with the other while she made sure it was all in his view to see.

“You know, I’m not the only one here that is curious about you. I’m sure there are other women who would love to have you ravage them.” She giggled gently when she heard him moan from those last words. “I can tell that you are not like other bishops from you land. Christians call it sin, right? You, Heahmund, have sinned. I can tell you enjoy rutting away, consuming the pleasure from what you get with women. Nothing about that is sinful here. It’s just us, for now that is. Who knows who will want to take a try of you tomorrow?” She giggled again seeing the struggle in his eyes.

He didn’t answer her or he refused too. Whatever it was she was determined to have him wrapped around her little finger. She leaned down closer and brushed her lips against his before moving them over his cheek and pressed them against his ear. “If you weren’t chained, I’d let you ravage me, use me in any way you pleased. Today tis’ my moment with you, and by the end I’ll have you wanting more, that I promise you.” She than locked lips with him and savoured every passing moment.

At first, it was tender. But then it grew more intense as she tasted him with her tongue that traced across his bottom lip. He leaned more into the kiss and accepted her exposed tongue, allowing her to invade his mouth as the kiss grew more heated between them. His hand still remained over her breast, palming her gently while his other roamed over her waist and hip.

She took his bottom lip between her teeth and gently tugged as she moved away, and smirked when she saw his eyes were lost in an allure. “Did you like that?”

He nodded softly still holding her stare.

“You’re very quiet, nothing to say?”

“What would you like me to say?”

“Whatever is on your mind,” she started to kiss her neck, suckling against his skin and nipping at his flesh.

“I think…you’re trying to manipulate me.” Of course, he was a clever man.

She guided both hands down between them and unbuckled the belt holding his pants and moved them down to release his already erect cock.

“So?” She giggled and started to stroke his erection, and it earned her a low moan from his slightly parted lips. “You’re not trying to stop me either.” He remained silent as she continued to pump her hand on him.

Heahmund shivered as he felt his cock grew harder under the heathen’s touch. He knew what she was and with his mind already clouded he felt little care about it. All he cared about was the growing pressure he felt surrounding his cock and build up more waiting for his release to burst. As much as his mind screamed that he had sinned, he fell pray under the devil’s touch.

She removed her hand, leaving his erection twitching and demanding to be touched. He grunted when her contact was gone and stared like he was about to murder her.

“We’re only just getting started.” She leaned up and rubbed his tip along her moist folds, probing him against her core and giggling seeing how desperate he looked. “How bad do you want it, Christian?”

“You tell me, Heathen…” It was almost like they were both insulting each other with little effect.

“You don’t just want it, you need it. To feel of a woman wrapped around your prick, squeezing the life from you.” She lowered herself over his cock letting out a deep sigh as she was filled.

He held her waist with both hands, the chain that remained cuffed to him rattled at every small movement they made. His teeth clenched with heavy breaths through them almost like a raged bull. She sunk down fully and rocked her hips in small motions, continuing to tease him with a smug smile.

“For a Christian, you’re quite the man.” She started to move firmer, rocking against his shaft buried deep in her letting out satisfied sighs at each thrust.

“And you’re quite the woman, for a Heathen.” It was thrown back but sounded like he was almost pleased with himself.

She wrapped both her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to trap his lips with her own while lifting herself up and down his erection in harsh monitions. “Oh fuck,” it came out from her before she thought of it. His hands held her tighter at her hips and with strong hands she yanked them from her and pinned them on the damp ground. “It’s my moment, not yours. I’ll use you as I see fit.”

No words we spoken but gave a silent nod letting her know he understood and wouldn’t argue with her. Pleased with his respond she took over the control she had on him.

The sounds of heavy breathing and grunting surrounded the barn, the guards outside the door were fully aware what was happening. Heahmund was a very handsome man with true abilities to please a woman; he didn’t even need to do anything to have women through themselves at him. She had him pushed down onto his back, both his chained wrists held under her own as she rocked herself harder against him.

He groaned deeply as he released his seed in her, much sooner than she hoped but didn’t pay much mind about it and continued to thrust herself harder along his erection feeling her own release approach. With a final soft cry her orgasm erupted through her sending pleasing chills over her body. It was still worth it, she thought to herself.

After a moment of them coming down Inger removed herself from his softened cock with a pleased sigh and pressed her lips to his ear once more. “Fight with us, I promise you won’t regret it. Maybe Ivar will let me have you again, and next time I’ll gladly let you ravage me.” She placed one last kiss against his lips before she removed herself from him and dressed herself again.

She sent one last smirk towards Heahmund before she left the barn feeling rather giddy. For her it was worth it and wondered if he would choose to fight with them.


End file.
